Ty będziesz królem tego zamku!
Tori: Och Witajcie moi drodzy, dosłownie przed chwilką wróciła z spotkania w Centrum. Dobrze, że ja nie mam tych starych zawodników. A Ostatnio na mojej wyspie! Drużyny starły się z kulinarnym zadaniem. Ptaki przyrządziły zupełnie paskudną, niejadalną breję, a Szopy. Niebiański afrodyzjak ! W czasie zadania Poul wyraził swoje zdanie na temat dziewczyn, co im się raczej nie spodobało. Dominica chciała użyć podstępu, ale też jej nie wyszedł. Ostatecznie to nasz kowboj wyleciał z programu. Co jeszcze dzisiaj się zdarzy. Jak tam u naszych zawodników i co stanie im na drodze? Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Chatka Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png 'Lorenzo:'Ten lakier jest cudowny! Ohh, aż czuję tą naturę. Zaczyna moczyć nogi w misce. '''Lorenzo: To mnie odpręża. Tyle stresu na tych eliminacjach. Noel: Pierwszy raz widzę faceta co moczy swoje nogi. Co ty baba jesteś? Rocky:'''Ha, dokładnie! '''Lorenzo: Ale ja mam ładną buźkę w porównaniu z waszą dwójką ! Nagle zeskoczył z łóżka i chciał go już chwycić, ale został powstrzymany. Noel: Nie warto nie trać na niego sił. Rocky: Ah. Jeszcze kiedyś oberwiesz i zobaczysz, ze nikt cię nie obroni. Lorenzo: Zobaczymy. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gdyby mnie nie powstrzyma, jego głowa wylądowałaby w ścianie. Wiem co mówię. Jak on mnie wku*** Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):: Nie warto. Poza tym on jest jednym z moich klientów. Wzbogacam się na nich. Haha! Wstał wytarł swoje stopy i wygodnie rozłożył się na łóżku. Lorenzo: Co za błogi spokój. Nagle Ari wskakuje na jego łóżko. Ari: Tutaj jest i zrobi wyrywanie brwi! Szybko nakleiła mu na rzęsę taśmę i zerwała mu ją całą. Lorenzo: AAAAAA! Krzyk był tak głośny, że kozica stojąca na szczycie góry straciła orientację i z niej spadła. Nagle wchodzą Cilia i Catalina. Cilia: Co się stało? Lorenzo: Moja brew. Nie mam brwi! Catalina: Spójrz z jasnej strony. Zawsze masz drugą brew. Może będzie teraz bardziej włochata, a le sobie z tym poradzisz. Cilia: To mu nie pomoże. Schował się i zaczął się rozmazywać. Catalina: Co jam u na to poradzę. Nie jestem. zaraz. Spojrzała na bagaż Billiego i wzięła jeden pisak. Catalina: To mu pomoże! Cilia: Co.. A… Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mogę mu pomóc, przecież nie jego wina, że ta dziewczyna ma coś nie po kolei. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widać jak zdziera skórkę ze swoich pięt po czym ją wącha. Chłopak wstał, a Catalina zaczęła malować mu flamastrem nową brew. Catalina: Za chwilkę Cilia: Wygląda dobrze. Obie się cieszą i pokazują mu lusterko . Lorenzo: Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę! Przytulił ją, po czym ona lekko się zaczerwieniła. Catalina: Nie ma sprawy. Cała trójka wywaliła Ari i zaczęła sobie plotkować w domku. Ganek Chatki Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Rocky: Co za bezczelna. Zaczął podnosić ciężary coraz szybciej. Leila: Co to za pisk , co sprawił że Rouse ześwirowała? Rocky: co mnie to obchodzi. Nagle podbiega zdesperowany Billy. Billy: A Margaret jest w domu. Brakuje mi nocnych wizyt do niej .. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Będę tego żałowała. Ale i tak kujonki nie lubię. Leila: Jest w łazience. Jak chcesz to możesz się zakraść. Interesowała się tobą. Billy: Zawsze. Już pędzę i cię uratuję. Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): Kiedyś rodzice wysłali mnie do psychiatry i wicie co mi powiedział? Że Margaret mnie nie kocha! Margaret. Ja wiem, że nam się nie układa. Zobaczysz moja miłość cię jeszcze dosięgnie! Domek Wściekłych Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Ember: Czas by moja gra poraziła was blaskiem! Pedro: Nie czaję. Pali dalej swoją fajkę. Cassie: Hej, masz tylko szesnaście. Pedro: Ej, nie jesteś moją niańką. A tak przy okazji to tylko trawka. Perfidnie chucha jej w twarz. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za, no brak mi słów. Jakiś nie wiadomo jaki człowiek. Jak ja takich nienawidzę. Myśli,że jest dobry, ale się myli. Ember: Wasza rola jest oczywista. Oboje się nienawidzicie, czując ciarki patrząc na siebie. Richard wyłącza komórkę i dołącza do rozmowy. Richard: Mówisz w dziwnym stylu. Ember: A podoba ci się, to jest mój talent ! Mogę być. Nagle pojawia się za Richardem i go obejmuje. Ember: Namiętna. Mój kochanie czy już jest lepiej? Po chwili uderza go w twarz Ember: Wściekła ! Za to ,ze może coś z Dominicą kręcisz! I gotowe! Wszyscy biją jej brawo. Hernando: To było godne uwagi! Ellen: Ja, jestem za tym! Pedro: To było cudowne. Rozrywka na wysokim poziomie. Wszyscy dalej plotkują , a pod kołdrą leży Marcus . '' '''Marcus:' No , więc Ember coś umie. Widzę , że mam kolejną ofiarę. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie będę siedział bezczynnie. Ci ludzie jeszcze pożałują ,że chcieli spędzić czas na tym obozie ze mną! Stołówka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy z przejęciem wcinają swoje dzisiejsze dania . Dziewczyny jak zwykle próbują flirtować z Hankiem Rouse: Witaj Hankie! Hank: Wittt.. !!! Odskoczył na widok Rouse z wielką anteną. Rouse: Czy coś się stało? Hank: Na co ci to ? Rouse: To, to jest mój mały termometr. No do ... nie będę ci tutaj mówiła. Muszę sprawdzić, czy pewna osoba nie niej dzieckiem kosmitów! Oni są wśród nas! Spojrzała się na Lorenzo, który ją zauważył cały pobladł i aż spadł mu widelec. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nawet zjeść nie mogę normalnie! Davis: Wiedziałaś. ten laluś znowu zużył cały krem. To jest naprawdę irytujące. Nikita: Zrozumiesz to, że ta bez cyckowa Dominica zabiera mi biżuterię ? Czy ty wiesz ! Davis: No oczywiście. Tutaj jest tyle ludzi tak niemodnych! Nikita: A co dopiero wyrafinowanych. Ten Olivier to jest jakiś pendant! Davis: Jak ja uwielbiam ciebie.. Oboje dają sobie buziaka. Olivier: Nie każdy.. Dominica: Bez cyckowa?! O nie, zaraz cię uduszę! Nikita: Zazdrościsz mi walorów! Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nikt, nie będzie obrażał moich walorów! Dominica: AGH! Chcę się rzucić na nią, ale nagle wchodzi Tori. Tori: Hej, hej ! Widzę ,że stęskniliście się za mną! Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta to ma wyczucie czasu. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Biedna, nie umie przyjąć prawdy. W czasie drogi na plażę Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Ari : Naprawdę opowiedz mi o czymś! Rouse: kosmici ! To stworki porywające ludzi w celu badań medycznych , przeszczep mózgu człowieka na muchach i kozach, amputacja nogi i ręki i ich ponowne przyczepienie, eksperymenty na brudzie z pępka . Ari:'Mózgi! Są takie gąbczaste! '''Rouse:'Oni są na ziemi, a wiesz gdzie? W Nowym Jorku! Oni zawsze czatują na prezydenta! '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja nie kłamię. Jeszcze dacie mi medal za uratowanie ziemi! Georgia: Masz za dużą wyobraźnię dziewczyno. Rouse: Coś ma na nodze! Wyciąga dziwną maszynę. Georgia: To tylko rzep zwanym Billy. Billy: Pokochaj mnie. Pokochaj mnie... Georgia: Tyle pustych niewyedukowanych ludzi. Jak oni będą funkcjonować w tym świecie. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jestem na skraju załamania. Nic nie czuję do tego typa ! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja też nam się na kosmitach ! Mamy alfa, muminki, predatorów, miliardy różnych stworów z Ben 10 no i co zmieniają się w dżipy, taczki i kosiarki. Ja to mam wiedzę! Georgia: Kiedy dojdziemy? Leila: Nie marudź... Tori:'''Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. '''Marcus: Trochę dużo to trwało. Pedro: No i dobrze John już nie ma siły mnie nieść. Ledwo zadyszany niesie swojego pana na rękach. John: Niesienie ciebie to prawdziwa przyjemność. Padł na ziemię. Pedro: Nie można na ciebie liczyć. Lorenzo: Plaża, popracuję trochę nad opalenizną. Olivier: Tori nie jest taka zła jak się wydaje. Marcus: To się jeszcze okaże. Cassie: Hmm... Tori: Szybciej dzieciaki, prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Nagle przyspieszyli i w końcu osiągnęli cel. Plaża Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy w końcu doszli na miejsce. Rzucili się na plażę i odpoczęli. Cassie: Może ten pobyt nie będzie zły. Cilia: Czas na zabawę. Trzeba odpocząć. Rocky: Czas na zabawę. Orientuj się! Rzucił dysk w stronę Noela , ten się odsunął i raper oberwał nim w głowę. Noel: Chciałeś mnie zabić! Cilia: Rany, nic ci nie jest? Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przeżyje. Inni jeszcze żyją. Tori wyjęła swoją piszczałkę i przywołała wszystkich do porządku. Tori: No, skoro jesteśmy to czas na nasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Drużyna która je wygra urządzi sobie imprezę na plaży. Przeciwnicy będą musieli wyeliminować kogoś i będą się kisili w domku. Cassie: A nie możemy poleżeć. Cilia: Gotowe, uważaj na siebie. Hernando: Dzięki kolo! Cilia: Kolo? Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja nie wyglądam jak koleś. Dlaczego on mnie tak nazwał. Jam u pomogłam przecież. Tori tupnęła nogą i znowu nastolatkowie się ogarnęli. Tori: Zaczniecie z tego miejsca. Szopy zajmą tamtą stronę, a Ptaki tamtą. Catalina: Ale większą? Tori: Bo ich jest więcej. Macie proste zadanie. Daję wam godzinę na zbudowanie zamku , a żeby było trudniej. Bucky będzie wam przeszkadzał. Nikita: Ten spasiony kamerzysta? Hernando: Ziomy, nie ma się o co. Nagle z piasku wychodzi ręką i wciąga Hernando pod ziemię. Tori: O jednego mniej. Zobaczymy ilu z was przetrwa. Nikita: Nim i tak nikt się nie przejmuje. Tori: Zaczynajcie! Drużyny rozbiegły się do swoich stanowisk i zaczęła się walka z czasem i zaczęli budować zamki. Budowa zamków Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Rouse: Zaczynamy ! Ja przyniosę moją wspaniałą wsysarkę! Richard: A na co ci ta .. wsysarka ? Rouse: Ten piasek jest skażony, pewnie tysiące lat temu po nim deptali obcy! Nagle chłopacy zauważają stary rurociąg. Olivier: Dlaczego ludzie sprawiają takie cierpienie naszej planecie. Wzruszył się i poszedł nad wodę. Richard: Dobra, więc według mnie powinniśmy zrobić to w następujący sposób. Zaczniemy od fundamentów ,potem wykopiemy fosę , a następnie zaczniemy budować zamek. Tutaj zrobi się wieże i flagi. Ellen: Dobra propozycja. Tylko jest jedna wada. PIASEK SIĘ NIE KLEI! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Raz się chcę coś zrobić a oni się rzucają. Richard: Róbcie co chcecie. Nagle dziwna ręką porywa go pod piasek. Leila: Szybko, zaczynamy! Nikita, John oraz Olivier zaczęli uklepywać zamek, Ellen robiła fosę, a pozostali zbierali muszle i inne fanty. Ellen: Nein , das ist nich gut! Olivier: Staram się jak mogę. Ellen: Nie, coś chce mnie wciągnąć! Olivier ją chwyta, ale jest wciągana coraz mocniej. Ellen: Nein! Jestem za młoda! Puszczaj! Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie wiem, czy to niezbyt niegrzeczne, ale Ptaki też powinny mieć zabawę. Olivier puszcza ją, a ona zostaje wciągnięta w ziemię. Cassie: Niestety, ale musimy działać dalej. Zaczęła formować wieżyczki. Marcus: Macie tutaj te muszle, a teraz biegnę za potrzebą. Rzucił im muszle i pędem pobiegł do lasu. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Znowu coś knuje. Trzeba iść za nim , ale wolę jednak to w spokoju przeczekać. Cassie: Idź, mamy to pod kontrolą. Zaczęła mocniej uklepywać wierzę, a Ember pobiegła po wodę do fosy. Richard: Wyszedł znacznie lepiej niż w moim projekcie.. Nagle Pedro, zaciekawiony tym co knuje Marcus zaczął krzyczeć. Pedro: Nie, nie ma o tym mowy! Udawał, że został pogrzebany. John: Nie! Dlaczego!? Cassie: Nie przejmuj się tym John. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie mój pan! Może to i nawet lepiej. JESTEM WOLNY! Chytrze wyczekiwał na odpowiednią chwilę. Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Lorenzo: Więc zaczynajcie się bawić w piasku, ja zażyję kąpieli słonecznej. Wygodnie położył się na ręczniku, ale Rocky szybko go z niego zwalił. Rocky: My tutaj mamy zadanie, a nie! Lorenzo: Wybacz, że nie jestem szpetny jak ty! Davis: Ale żeś dał... Rocky: Co takiego lalusiu! Cilia uspokoiła go. Cilia: Nie zaczynaj znowu bójki. Nie zawsze będę w pobliżu. Rocky: Ten smarkacz nie ma szacunku. Ktoś musi mu to wpoić. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta dwójka jest nie do wytrzymania. Cilia: Dobra, zacznijmy w końcu ten zamek. Billy zaczął rysować na piasku twarz Georgii. Georgia: Co to znowu jest ? Widzi karykaturę swojej plaży okrytą glonami. Billy: To jesteś ty zmieniona w skałę w mych ramionach. Będziemy na wieki połączeni. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chce mi się płakać, ale będę silna. Miałam gorsze przypadki na kółku chemicznym w pierwszej gimnazjum, ale dam sobie radę z tym. Ari: Znalazłam, znalazłam to! Mam teraz gwiazdy w oczach! Noel: Rozgwiazdy, skąd je masz? Ari: Lezą obok tego kraba. O jej, chyba wżyna mi się za bardzo. Odwraca się a jej udo trzyma krab swoimi szczypcami. Ari: Zrobimy ZOO! Davis: To nie jest zły pomysł. Król taki jak ja musi mieć zoo. Georgia: A zamkniesz tam tego gościa Zaczął namiętnie się całować z po szminkowanym kamieniem. Davis: Chyba zwierzęta go do stada nie wezmą. Za dziki jes . Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak wcześniej mówiłem. Sami idioci. Chyba się powtarzam. Rocky: Postawa zrobiona, teraz wierze! Wszyscy są pod wrażeniem tego co Rocky w czasie ich gadaniny zrobił. '' '''Ari:' Wysokie. Nagle od popycha. Rocky ; Nie radzę ci tego psuć! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hormony mu się burzą na mój widok. Ahahaha! Noel: Ale małe poprawki. Wyjął ze swojego płaszcza kilka barwników i parę innych rzeczy do dekoracji. Catalina: To dlatego nie chciałeś tego zdjąć. Noel: Ta.. Dlatego. Zaczęli na spokojnie mieszać barwy i patykami zaczęli smarować po nim. Lorenzo: Dobra robota lu.. Nim się spostrzegł został wchłonięty przez piaski. Rocky: Dzięki ręko z piasku. Ari: No dłonie pożerają ludziów? Catalina: Ludziów? Nieważne. Ktoś musi iść po trochę chrustu na most i palisadę Dominica: Ja pójdę, bo ten ktoś jeszcze mnie wciągnie do swojej groty. Davis: Tak, jakby miał po co. Strzeliła mu w pyska i pobiegła w stronę lasu. Las, blisko plaży Nagle widać Dominicę biegnącą za Marcusem, których śledzi Pedro. '' '''Dominica:' Oszukałeś mnie! Marcus: Ja oszukać. Nie ma mowy. Ja nigdy nikogo nie oszukałem. Nieumiejętnie położyłaś. Dominica: Ja nie umiem, ciekawe co powiedzą ,ze ty mi to dałeś. Marcus: Nie masz dowodu więc nic nie udowodnisz. Dominica: Ktoś inny mi w tym pomoże! Wkurzona poszła z powrotem na plaże, a po drodze wzięła parę gałęzi. Zza krzaków wychodzi Pedro. Pedro: Mówią na ciebie Python i już wiem dlaczego. Marcus: W końcu wyszedłeś z ukrycia. Pedro: Widzę, że jest ktoś z podobnymi ambicjami. Marcus: W rzeczy samej. Czego chcesz? Pedro: Mam dla ciebie ofertę nie do odrzucenia. Oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy , po czym na ich ustach pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. '' Rozstrzygnięcie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Tori:' Czas, czas, siedzieliście prawie godzinę nad waszymi zamkami. Czas je obejrzeć, ale nim to zrobimy! Pstryka palcami a za nią z piasku wyłania się klatka z porwanymi zawodnikami. Hank: W końcu, oni byli nie do zniesienia. Lorenzo: Hej, mówiłem ci już coś! Hank: Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać. I nie będę ich pilnować. Bucky to mógł ich porywać! Hernando: Co za syf. Lorenzo: Nie dotykaj tego! Zaczynają się przedrzeźniać rękami. Tori: Dobra, zignorujmy ich, może zaczniemy od oceny zamków. Ptaki, co tam macie? Rocky: Jest to dzieło stworzone przeze mnie, Noela, Catalinę i Georgię. Tori: Pokażcie. Georgia: Oto nasz zamek! Odsłania i widać wysoki zamek ze strzelistymi wieżami i realistycznie pokolorowany. W środku dziedzińca znajduje się mini zoo. Czyli krab i rozgwiazdy. Tori: Co za pomysły i praca zespołowa. A co tam macie moje Szopy? Cassie: Tadam ! Oto nasze dzieło co. Co wy wyprawiacie !? Ember: Zamek się rozpada, za dużo wody w fosie jest! Richard: On cały się. Nie! ocalcie. Próbują całymi siłami naprawić i pozlepiać piasek, ale woda zmywa i zamek się zapada. Cassie: Nasz zamek .. Tori: Widzę, że to kupa błota. Tak więc Ptaki. Życzę wam miłej zabawy na plaży. Reszta dnia jest wasza. Wy szopy staniecie dzisiaj do eliminacji. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mogli się bardziej postarać. Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dobrze ,że nie zauważyli naszej obecności. Eliminacje Plik:Wściekłe_szopypng Tori: Wasza pierwsza eliminacja. Trochę się na was zawiodłam, ale już trudno . Rozpoczynamy. Ostemplujcie zdjęcie osoby, która ma nas opuścić. Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ciężko jest głosować, kiedy w koło tyle znajomych,ale .. Stempluje Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ale mam piachy w tych uszach! Stempluje Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mazgajka co nie zrobiła dobrze fosy. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak to bywa. nie każdy dostanie scenariusz. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): O tak, podstęp może wypali. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Panie z fajka. niestety twoje rozróbki dzisiaj nie przejdą. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): A gdzie ten różowy ufoludek. Ja chcę jego ostemplować! Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wszyscy zawiedli, ale ona najbardziej! John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam okazję się uwolnić! Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): To ja tutaj rozdaję karty. I ja podpiszę na nich ostatnie słowo. Tor : Mam więc głosy od was moi drodzy. Więc bezpieczni dzisiaj są: Leila ,Nikita ,Rouse, John, Olivier, Richard, Marcus, Ember, Cassie . Wszyscy wymienieni wstają i zabierają swoje żołędzie. Hernando: Nie jestem zagrożony i moje panie na randki jestem gotowy. Leila: A w życiu i nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Tori: Ja tutaj chcę poprowadzić dramatyczną ceremonię. Pedro: Zagrożony? Chyba popełniacie błąd. Ellen: Naturlich! Czemu zawiniliśmy! Tori: Widać, czymś musieliście. A bezpieczną osobą z waszej trójki jest! Pedro! Rzuca mu żołędzia. Pedro: Ha, oczywiste! Hernando: Widać jesteśmy we dwoje. Spojrzeli na siebie i potem na żołędzia. Tori: A ostatniego żołędzia dzisiejszego wieczoru otrzymuje! …. …. … .. . Hernando! Ellen: Was! Klappe! Tori: Nieładnie, Ellen.. widać przez twoją fosę i porwanie. Nie poskutkowało. Musisz niestety nas opuścić. Ellen: Nein! To jest schlect decyzja! Tori: Chcesz dobrowolnie, czy mam poprosić Leilę? Leila: Ja się tym zajmę Dziewczyna jednak wolała sama wejść do armaty. Tori: Ostatni e słowo zanim cię rozstrzelę? Ellen: Czy to było do mnie ? Jestem Niemką, ale mam swoją. Nagle wystrzeliwuję ją, a Ellen znika i pojawia się gwiazdka na niebie. Tori: I tym sposobem pierwszy szop został wywalony z legowiska. Co nasi zawodnicy będą musieli jeszcze zrobić i jakie wyzwania będą. Cassie: Mało oryginalne. Tori: Ja to chyba, prowadzę, więc cisza! Klip Specjalny Nagle widać ja leci Ellen i wpada do zakładu gorzelniczego. Ellen: Gdzie ja jestem? Pracownik: Witam w naszej małej wytwórni piwa w Kolonii Ellen: Raj! Pracownik: Ty tam ! Wynoś się stamtąd? Ellen: Czy to piwo ? Nein, nie wychodzę! Pracownik: To piwo ale! Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć wielki mikser odpalił się i zaczął wirować Ellen która byłą w środku. Ellen: Hilfe ! Pracownik: Głupota nie zna granic. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki